batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Two-Face (Burtonverse)
Two-Face was the alias of former Gotham City district attorney Harvey Dent. After receiving brain damage by a mobster's acid, Dent became a homicidal maniac with a penchant for using a coin to determine his actions. History Harvey Dent served Gotham City as its DA. He was an ally of Commissioner James Gordon and Batman. While questioning "Boss" Moroni in court, Moroni managed to retrieve a hidden flask of acid and throw it on Dent. Batman had become aware of this plot, and ran through the courtroom to save Harvey, but he arrived too late. The acid splashed against the left side of Harvey's face, and horribly disfigured it. The acid burned far enough through his head that part of his brain was damaged, making Harvey psychotic and homicidal. Harvey was eventually arrested and retained in Arkham Asylum. Two-Face escaped from his cell on the second anniversary of his arrest, his escape being discovered by Dr. Burton, who contacted Gotham City's Police Department. Two-Face and his thugs robbed the Second Bank of Gotham. They have taken hostages and look like they are going to get away when Batman intervenes and stops the robbery, however Two-Face escapes. At his lair, which is split in half like his personality, he has two henchwomen, Sugar and Spice who work for him and Spice favours his 'dark', scarred side and Sugar favours his 'good' side. Two-Face travels to the circus looking for Batman and he threatens to blow the place up, he is responsible for the origin of Robin because when tThe Flying Graysons try to stop him they are all killed by Two-Face apart from Dick, the youngest Grayson, who goes on to join Batman as Robin. Two-Face joins forces with The Riddler and the two gain knowlege through the box and discover Batman's true identity, following this they travel to Wayne Manor and kidnap Dr. Chase Meridian and destroy the Batcave. Two-Face wished to kill Bruce there and then but Riddler intervened and they left. At the Riddler and Two-Face's lair Batman and Robin get separated. Robin had the oppurtunity to kill Two-Face but didn't want to be like him. Two-Face used this to capture Robin. He and the Riddler then try to make Batman choose between Chase and Robin, he saves both. He flips his coin to decide if he will shoot Batman, but Batman tosses a handful of identical coins into the air. Two-Face panics and tries to find his coin, stumbles and falls into a watery bed of spikes. Harvey's coin then fell into his open palm. A few years later, when Bane broke into Arkham Asylum's storage room to get Mr. Freeze's cryogenic suit, one of Two-Face's suits was being stored, as well as one of Riddler's Behind the scenes *In Batman Forever Tommy Lee Jones took over the role for Billy Dee Williams' portrayal of DA Harvey Dent in Batman, and both their portrayals should be viewed as part of the same continuity. *Whether Two-Face/Harvey Dent was killed in Batman Forever remains ambiguous. The height of his fall, and slow sinking into the pool without rescue would seem to suggest if Harvey hadn't died from the fall or rocks, he would have drowned while in a state of shock or unconsciousness. *As it would be unlikely for the acid to scar Harvey's face so semetrically, even with blocking by a folder, Two-Face likely had reconstructive/deconstructive surgery to even his scarred side. *Acid damage would give no presidence for root folicles growing purple hair, so this was also likely an asthetic decision made by Two-Face to complete the effect of his duality. In more realistic depictions Two-Face's scarred folicles produces little or no hair, or white. *Curiously, unlike other depictions of Two-Face, the Two-Face of the Burton & Schumacher series in never revealed to take vengeance against Moroni/Maroni. *"Harvey Two-Face" plays up the "two" gimmick to the point where Two-Face even refers to himself in the plural, except for one instant when he says "I'll see you in Hell". *In the comics whatever Two-Face's coin landed on that would be final, in the movie Two-Face continued to flip the coin until obtaining his desired result. *As with Joker and Penguin previously, Two-Face is killed, as with Penguin, being the more ruthless and homicidal of the two Super-Villains featured in their respective films. Action Figure Action figure]] See *Two-Face *Two-Face (Paul Sloane) *Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams) *Two-Face (Aaron Eckhart) *Two-Face (BTAS) Two-Face